Linked By Heart
by dReAmy4yOu
Summary: {FINISHED}Lovers are often linked by heart as in the case of Harry and Cho. But once broken, is it still there? Harry is desperate to get his ex girlfriend Cho back, but can he? Meanwhile, Hermione wants to win Harry's heart..but can she?
1. The Meeting At Night

Linked By Heart  
  
Chapter 1-The Meeting At Night  
  
Harry opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. This was the third time that he had awoken during the night. Every time he closed his eyes, he would think of her. His memories flooded with how beautiful she was when she smiled at him, of how gentle her voice was towards him. More memories flooded into Harry's mind on the day, which they broke up. On how heartbroken he was to see her run of crying. Harry shook himself and walked towards the window. A cool breeze cleared Harry's head.  
He looked towards the Quidditch field. A familiar figure zoomed across the pitch practicing shooting at night. Harry knew it was her. Besides Cho Chang, he has yet to know a girl who's love in quidditch rivaled his. Harry's heart tightened. He had yet talked to her ever since they last broke up, but he was sure she knew of his feelings.  
  
Harry silently went downstairs. A quiet breeze ruffled the pitch. Cho Chang hadn't noticed him yet and was staring at the hoops Harry could see tears on her face.  
  
"Cho" he called out into the night sky. She turned around and looked at him.  
Cho turned around and looked at him. Her wide eyes registered her shock. She quickly landed and tried to run away.  
Harry saw her leaving and grabbed her hand. "Cho wait, can we please talk?"  
Cho's tears were falling and each tear tore Harry's heart to pieces. She turned to look at him.  
  
A/N: Hello everyone, Hope you like it. I've really enjoyed reading many stories in fan fiction so I decided to attempt to write on. Please put in your comments! Thanks! 


	2. Regret, Hate, Hurt

Chapter 2- Regret, Hate, Hurt  
  
"What?" Cho's voice was filled with hurt. "Why did you ever come to look for me? Why can't you go back to your darling Hermione? I don't need you Harry Potter! Go away!" Cho's eyes filled with tears as she rushed past Harry.  
Harry was left stunned. Cho's hurt look filled his heart with regret. He wanted to tell her that his love for her had never changed. He wanted to tell her that she was the one, which he thought of everyday in classes that he looked around for everyday in the corridors. But her tears drowned the hope in his heart. With a heavy heart, Harry dragged himself back into the Gryffindor common room. Back to sleep.  
  
In the Ravenclaw common room, one lone figure sat crying by the fire. She couldn't bring her self to go to sleep. She couldn't forget Harry. The images of their breakup replayed itself over and over in her mind. She sat down and sobbed her heart out.  
  
"Cho?" A quiet voice called out to her. It was Marietta, her closest friend. "Are you all right? I saw you leave and I guessed that you probably would go to the pitch to practice? Cho? What's wrong? Marietta voice was full of pity as she saw the tears on Cho's pretty face.  
"Marietta...I saw him." Cho's voice wobbled as her eyes became flooded with tears. "I saw Harry, he came to the pitch." Cho was unable to control her crying any longer. "Oh Marietta...Why did he have to come and hurt me so badly again? I thought I could forget about him. But, he made me remember the lovely times I had with him. He made me remember how much I love him."  
"Oh Cho," Marietta moved forwards to hug her best friend.  
  
The next day was bright and clear but Harry was in no mood to play Quidditch. He silently left his chatting friends and walked towards the lake. Hermione's eyes followed Harry's figure as he left the great hall. She could tell that something was wrong.  
  
Harry walked out of the great hall into the open. He walked towards the lake past a bunch of giggling Gryffindor 1st year girls. The events of yesterday night kept on replaying in his mind. How could he let Cho know? How could he live without her? He sat down and looked at the lake the giant squid was swimming lazily in the cool waters. Harry sighed.  
"Harry?" A girl's voice called out to him. He turned around eagerly thinking it was Cho, a disappointed look met Hermione's face. Harry meekly gave her a smile and turned back to face the lake.  
"What's wrong?" asked Hermione. "You seemed preoccupied." She sat down next to him and looked at his somber face. "Is it Cho?" She prodded again. "I can tell it is..."  
Harry turned his head and looked at Hermione's face. He turned back towards the lake again. He knew that he could trust her and tell her anything, but he couldn't bring himself to open up to her. He opened his mouth, and closed it again. "You're right. It is Cho." His heart fills with regret. He couldn't bring himself to say anymore but he was sure that Hermione would understand.  
Hermione gently took hold of his hand. "Harry, don't bottle it all to yourself. You know you can confide into me. Ever since you and Cho broke up, you two haven't being right. What's wrong? Why did you break up in the first place?"  
Just then, Harry and Hermione heard someone yelling across the lake. "Cho! Hey Cho! Wait up for me!" It was Roger Davis, the Ravenclaw quidditch captain who had being after Cho for years. Harry saw Cho streaking across the opposite bank and rushing off. He got up to stop Roger Davis from chasing her, but he stopped. He sat down again. " To tell you the truth Hermione, we broke up, because of you."  
Hermione looked horrified. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry." She sprang up and embraced Harry. Harry felt his heart move for this pretty and smart girl. He felt his hands move to embrace her back. Then. He pushed her away. "No! Hermione Don't!" He backed away from her and rushed after Cho's path  
Hermione was left, her heart filled with hatred for Cho Chang and hurt from Harry's rejection. She had thought that her chance would have come ever since Harry and Cho broke up. But it was going to take a little more, to win Harry's heart. She could not let Harry and Cho get together again. She got up and followed Harry's disappearing figure.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone. I hope this chapter is an improvement from the first one! Please review and offer your suggestions! 


	3. Lost Hope

Chapter 3-Lost Hope  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own these characters.  
  
A/N: Hello everyone, :I hope this chapter is an improvement. Thanks for all the reviews! Well, here's more!  
  
"Excuse me, excuse me..." Cho puffed out as she rushed past many of the students. She saw Roger Davis catching up to her and she hurried on hoping to find a spot to hide  
"Cho! Why are you running away from me! Come back!" Roger was coming closer and closer. Cho panicked. She quickened her steps and found herself running straight into the arms of the snobby Slytherin Draco Malfoy.  
"Hey watch it! Where do you think you are going?" Malfoy yelled angrily at the girl, which had almost knocked him over. "Oh it's Potty's little girlfriend" He sneered. "Where's your darling Harry, or have you two stopped talking ever since you saw him hugging that mudblood?"  
Cho felt her face flood. Her eyes started to fill with tears. She broke out of Malfoy's embrace and found herself running straight into the arms of Roger Davis who had come up towards them when Malfoy had been spitting those hurtful words at her.  
"Cho," Roger felt himself glowing with unexpected happiness. "Don't worry honey. Ignore that person. You know that I love you and I will always care for you." He smiled at her and raised his head "I love Cho Chang" he yelled out into the air. He looked back down and smiled at Cho. Cho timidly smiled back and quickly looked down.  
Cho lifted her head and looked into Roger's eyes again. She knew he loved her but she could never forget Harry. Or could she? Her thoughts still muddled, she let herself get enveloped into his comfortable embrace. But she could never forget Malfoy's words; her mind could never forget the scene of Harry embracing Hermione.  
  
Harry quickened his footsteps. His mind replayed the images of Cho rushing this way. He felt that it was now or never. He had to go and talk to Cho. He had to tell her how he felt. He should never have gone and embraced Hermione no matter how sad she was feeling. He should never have hurt her like that. Hermione was close, but she was not Cho. Harry needed to let Cho know that she was the priority of his heart.  
Harry saw Cho's figure running into Malfoy. He heard Malfroy's hateful words targeted at Cho. He felt anger rush into him. Harry took out his wand. He was prepared to rush up to Malfoy and use the unforgivable curses on him. Just at that moment, Harry saw Cho turn away and crash into Roger Davis. His heart tightened. He watched on. He saw Roger Davis whispering to Cho and felt a rush of jealousy. Still, he thought, he was the one that Cho loved. Roger Davis couldn't take that away. Harry's heart filled with hope again. He knew that Cho would never betray him. Harry lowered his head thinking about all the fun times that he had spent with Cho.  
"I love Cho Chang" These words pierced through Harry's heart. He raised his head and saw Cho return Roger's smile. Harry's heart broke. He felt lost and sad. All the hope, which he earlier had, was gone. It had disappeared instantly with the three words and Cho's smile. Harry felt his own eyes flood with tears. He finally knew what Cho had felt when he had embraced Hermione. But now, it was too late, too late to win back the love, which he had lost. Harry took one last look at Cho and fled before anyone could see him.  
  
Hermione had stopped a few feet away from Harry's figure and had seen everything, which had happened. Now seeing Harry's distraught look, she knew that it was her chance to grasp Harry's heart. She hurried quickly after Harry's disappearing figure hoping to offer some comfort to him. She could see that Harry had lost all hope of reconciliation with Cho, and she was sure by offering a little comfort, he would be hers again.  
  
Voldemort was in a very bad mood. He had been feeling sad and lost for the past few days. These were not his feelings. "That Potter it has to be him. What has he being doing these days?" He sat down and tried to sleep, ever since Potter has wrecked his plans again, he had become cranky and ruthless to his followers.  
"Master?" It was Wormtail. Voldemort felt his anger rise.  
"Out! Out!" He screamed at Wormtail cowering at the door. "Tell all of the death eaters to get out! I wanted that prophecy but you worthless idiots failed to get it! Out!"  
Suddenly he saw Cho and Roger Davis together and had a feeling of jealousy and hate. Voldemort smiled. Potter's weakness, I found it! Maybe this is a way to get the prophecy. He glared at Wormtail still cowering by the doorway. "Bring me my death eaters. I have a plan."  
Wormtail looking at Voldemort's gleaming eyes shivered, he knew it was going to be another few sleepless months.  
  
A/N: Well here is chapter 3. I hope all of you liked it. Please review and give me suggestions!  
  
Also to my reviewers:  
  
LunaDea: Thanks for being so positive with your comments. I'm glad you liked the story! Here is more and I hope you like it as well!  
  
FSl: LOL! I love you back! (Not really either) Thank you for being so warm with your comments! I have written more! So enjoy!  
  
Junhee The Kunai Master: I've answered your command and wrote more! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Gohan00: Thank you for thinking that my story is good! Here is more so hope you like it!  
  
Lady Riddle: Thank you for reviewing what you thought. I'll take it into account when I continue with the story! But to find out who actually wins, read on. As the saying goes "All's fair in love and war" both Cho and Hermione has an equal chance. Finally I'd like to say, Thank you to all of you for reviewing and please review more suggestions! 


	4. The Plan Begins

Chapter 4-The Plan Begins  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.  
  
A/N: Well here it is! The famous chapter 4. Hope you enjoy!  
  
All of the death eaters gathered around Voldemort. It was the first time ever since their master's return in which they have seen his eyes gleam in his famous evil way. They knew that he had a plan in his mind. They shivered at what their master would ask them to do.  
"My death eaters, I have not forgotten how you have so worthlessly failed me. I have not forgotten how uselessly you have let the mudblood lover Albus Dumbledore destroy my plans again." Voldemort's eyes flashed at his death eaters. "However," He continued, "I am ready to give you a chance to redeem yourself in my eyes." He smiled, but this smile just added more fear into the hearts of the death eaters. "I want you to get me Cho Chang. I have had a vision that she is someone that Potter cannot live without. I also want you to get the mudblood Granger onto our side. We will use these two girls to lure Potter here. I will here the prophecy from his lips. I will make him tell me the way to destroy him." Voldemort eyes swept through his death eaters. "Malfoy, you come with me." With that, Voldemort, with a swish of his robes left his death eaters all gawking at Lucius Malfoy, who hurriedly followed Voldemort out.  
  
Hermione carefully walked to Harry's side and sat down. She knew he would be hiding in his and Cho's secret spot. Hermione had seen them laughing together and sharing sweet memories there. But today, Harry lay in this place full of sweet memories pouring out his grief.  
Harry couldn't understand why Cho Chang had left him. Cho Chang had always been loyal to him. Although she was often overprotective and jealous, she had never betrayed him. Harry felt so heartbroken. He felt that he had finally found his true love but it had let. It had left and Harry found that he could never get it back.. Harry didn't know whom he could pour his grief to. He heard footsteps and saw Hermione sit down beside him.  
"Harry," Hermione gently said. "Are you alright?"  
Harry was speechless. He could not bring himself to tell her what he had seen. The images of the girl he loved in another guy's arms were too much for him to tell anyone else.  
Hermione tentatively took hold of Harry's hand. She didn't want to have a replay of Harry's rejection to her. However Harry didn't reject her, he didn't move. Hermione decided to take it further. She gently laid her head onto Harry's shoulder. He still didn't move. Hermione's heart gave a leap, is Harry going to accept her?  
  
"Lucius, my slippery friend." Voldemort began, "I understand that your son Draco is in Hogwarts with Potter. I need you to find a girl to attend school with Draco. I want someone to influence Granger, to turn her love for Potter into my use. I want you to turn her love into evil. I want to use this hopeless love as an advantage." Voldemort carefully explained his plan to Malfoy. "Now tell me, do you have any questions or ideas on who to use? Lucius I might as well remind you, that this plan has to succeed. If it fails, you will be held responsible." Voldemort's cold gaze sent shivers into Lucius Malfoy's heart.  
Lucius shivered and quickly searched in his mind for a girl, which he could please Lord Voldemort with. His mind wandered to his wife's cousin's girl Louisa. He smiled.  
"My lord, my young niece, if I may say is the perfect person for this job. She is my wife's cousin's daughter. She is very bright and gets along very well with Draco. Although she often can be too mudblood loving, she has this romantic thought about fighting for love which will make her influence Granger for us to use." Malfoy said happily.  
"Very Malfoy. But remember, I hold you responsible." Voldemort replied.  
  
Harry and Hermione stayed like that not moving. Hermione holding onto Harry's hands , Hermione laying her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry did not know what to do. He knew that Hermione loved him. He knew that she would always be loyal to him. But he could not forget Cho. He could never forget the girl, which he loved. Cho was in his mind everyday; Cho's figure was the one, which he looked for before every class. Hermione was his best friend. But she wasn't his girlfriend. No one could replace Cho Chang, the priority in his heart.  
Hermione stayed like that. She thought that maybe Harry had finally forgotten Cho, that finally she would get a chance. She knew she could make Harry just as happy, she knew that she could be better than Cho. She waited hoping for Harry to make a move.  
Harry's thought was muddled in his head. No, he could never betray Cho. But, Cho betrayed him. Cho let herself be embraced by Roger Davis. Cho left him. Hermione is nice to him as well. Harry gave up. He felt himself embrace Hermione, he felt himself pour all his grief into her. Hermione was ecstatic. She thought that Harry had finally decided to start with her. "Oh Harry! I knew you loved me! I knew it!" She cried out smiling.  
These words jolted Harry into his senses. "No he cried pushing Hermione away. "No I can't! No Hermione I'm sorry"  
Harry left Hermione standing there in the open dumbstruck at another rejection. But this was too late. Another pair of eyes had seen them together again. This pair of eyes had fled when she saw Harry embrace Hermione. This pair of eyes had once again filled with tears with this reminder of a betrayal once long ago. These were Cho Chang's eyes.  
  
A/N: Whew! Its chapter done and it's going to get much better! Still, to everyone out there, don't think that its all over for Cho and Harry, they still have a chance! Because they still do love each other. Since my third chapter just came on a couple minutes ago, I don't think many people had the chance to review yet. So I'll answer the ones who did just then, and answer any more reviewers in the upcoming chapter 5! Please! Please! Keep on reviewing!  
  
Luminara Windu: Thank you for reviewing to my fan fic, I hope you like this chapter. Please keep on reviewing!  
  
Mz. Ducky: Yes I do know you. Well the first few chapters was just a start for me. So of course I'm hoping for it to get better and better. As for Voldemort coming into the story, don't worry; he'll have a lot more of a role to play in the lives of Harry and his friends in the upcoming chapters. Also, just you wait about the "square thing" because I think it will get even more intense! Hope you like this chapter and keep reviewing!  
  
As for the reviewers of my first few chapters, FSL, LunaDea, Junhee the Kunai Master, Gohan00, Lady Riddle, please read my next two chapters and tell me what you think! I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible! Once again thank you to all of you out there! 


	5. The Spy Is Planted

Chapter 5-The Spy Is Planted  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Except for my own creation Louisa Black.  
  
A/N: Thank you again to all of the reviewers who's supporting my story! Please keep on reviewing!  
  
Cho Chang had left Roger's embrace with her mind full of ideas. But, she knew that Roger would never be able to replace Harry. Harry was the only one that she loved. She knew that it was time to apologize to Harry. He had come to her that night at the quidditch pitch and she had rejected him. It was her fault. She headed towards their secret spot prepared to apologize.  
She quietly looked for a place to hide. Harry's figure came into her sight. He was crumpled there. Cho felt her heart break for him. She knew that it must be for her. She made a move to go to him.  
"Harry, are you all right?" It was Hermione that walked towards Harry's side. Cho felt herself slide back into hiding again. She could not go up to him, not when Hermione was there. She hung back and looked on. She felt herself tighten when Hermione took hold of Harry's hand. She was very surprised with what she was feeling. Cho felt herself becoming very jealous. She was resisting the urge to curse Hermione when she saw her lay her head onto Harry's shoulder.  
"That Granger." Cho muttered under her breath. "Why did she have to fight with me for Harry?" Cho felt her heart tighten with unexpected hurt. Her only comfort was that Harry had made no move whether to reject or accept Hermione. Cho felt hope rising in her heart. "He still loves me" She whispered again, "I know he does."  
Then, she felt the world cascade around her. She saw Harry took Hermione into his arms. She saw Hermione crying out with happiness. Cho could not watch any longer. Her eyes filled with tears. She fled before anyone could find her. Maybe Roger isn't such a bad idea anymore. She lost all hope for Harry.  
  
Louisa Black uncomfortably watched Professor McGonagall pace around the room. She felt uncomfortable of doing what her uncle had asked from her, but he had assured her that there was nothing wrong to it. Now the hard part was actually getting into the school.  
"Louisa Black." Professor McGonagall's gaze screened across her face. " Your uncle Lucius Malfoy says that you need a school to go to for one year?"  
Louisa felt nervous. Professor McGonagall gave her a really awkward feeling. "Yes professor." She began quietly. "My school, Les Lola Academy, was burnt down by an attack from he who must not be named. I would like to come to Hogwarts until Les Lola is rebuilt." Louisa glanced at Professor McGonagall; she hoped that this answer would please this batty old professor.  
"Very well. Taking into account that you are only staying for one year, I will allow you to be in Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall was still suspicious but she didn't say anymore. "Hermione Granger will guide you on your first day."  
  
Hermione was very surprised when she learnt that Narcissa Malfoy's niece was to come into Gryffindor. She thought that all of the blacks besides Sirius were the death eater sorts of person. Hermione was even more displeased when she realized that she was to be the guide for Louisa Black. Still, she timidly took the girl around quietly not bothering to say anything to her. She was very surprised when Louisa made the first move to talk to her.  
"Hermione? You like Harry Potter right? You know I really think you should go after him. You two are made for each other and fit so well together." Louisa said timidly.  
Hermione made no reply and no more speech passed between them. But form that day onwards, she began to have a different feeling for Louisa Black and they grew to become great friends. She never thought that this might lead her to betray her true friends, betray Harry.  
  
A/N: Well that's my Chapter 5. It's a little shorter than the previous two chapters but it's just to let you guys see how Voldemort's entire plan is starting to kick into action. The action is going to happen later! So please review review review! Hope you guys like it!  
  
And to answer some more reviewers:  
  
FSL: Thank you for always reviewing to my stories. Thank you for being so warm with your comments! I'll keep on writing and writing so keep on reviewing and reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter! 


	6. Quidditch Season Starts

Chapter 6-Quidditch Season Starts  
  
A/N: Thank you to all of you that reviewed! Thank you for supporting my fan fiction! I'll write more just to keep you guys interested! Thank you Thank you!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Characters.  
  
Harry and Cho had kept away from each other ever since then. In the blink of an eye, the Quidditch season had started. Harry and Cho were both the captains of their quidditch team and they knew that they would soon have to face each other on the court.  
Cho had being working the Ravenclaw team extremely hard in the weeks before the match. She wanted to control her feelings before she faced Harry again. She was worried that she would fall apart. No matter what happened between her and Harry, it must not affect the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. Cho's shoulders shook and she fought to hold back tears when her thoughts wavered to Harry again. She could never forget the lovely moments when they have spent in their secret spot laughing and discussing Quidditch tactics. Cho's heart broke. She had to be strong for the quidditch team.  
Harry meanwhile was feeling the same. He had been performing badly during practices ever since breaking up with Cho. Now thinking of the upcoming match, Harry was seriously worried about letting down his team. Ron could tell that Harry wasn't performing correctly, but he didn't know what had been happening between Hermione, Harry and Cho. All he could do was quietly support Harry and hope for the best.  
  
Louisa had been in Hogwarts for a few weeks already and had become extremely good friends with Hermione. Hermione had also confided into her about her love for Harry. Louisa was starting to feel bad. She had to do what her uncle said, but she didn't want to betray her friend. She felt even worse when she received this letter one week before the first quidditch match.  
A white owl sailed onto her shoulder and dropped a later. It was an old piece of parchment written with green ink.  
"Bring the Granger girl into the forbidden forest during the first quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Lord Voldemort will be  
there to talk to her.  
Your Uncle  
Lucius Malfoy"  
Louisa felt her heart flutter she did not know what to do. If she did go and bring Hermione to Voldemort, she was not sure whether he would keep his promise and not hurt her. Hermione was her friend, but her parents were in her uncle's debt. Louisa had always believed her uncle to be a good person, therefore she decided to believe in him and bring Hermione on that day.  
  
Harry had decided to call a Gryffindor practice before the match. All his team members were in great shape except himself. Ginny, Tessa, and Blake were fabulous with the quaffle. They were becoming good enough to be the Irish chasers of Hogwarts. Tessa and Blake were the siblings of Angelina and Katie and Alicia and they had all gotten their elder sister's talent as a chaser. Seamus and Dean had proven had been trained by Fred and George so they were becoming exceptionally good as the Gryffindor beaters. Everyone was good except for him. Even Ron no longer let in goals for no reason. His team was all set to win the match against Ravenclaw. But why did he feel so bad? Harry stopped flying and hovered in mid air to watch his team's progress. Suddenly, he heard someone scream up into the air.  
"Yo! Potter get out of the court! We want to practice!" It was Roger Davis. Roger had very conveniently placed himself beside Cho holding onto her hands looking at Harry with a defiant look.  
The whole Gryffindor team became silent watching Harry's reaction. He calmly flew down to Cho's side and spoke to her ignoring Roger.  
"Cho? The Gryffindor team have the booked the court already. If you really would like to practice, you are welcome to practice with us." Harry gently told Cho. " But, I would prefer if you kept control of your players." Harry's words brought a faint blush to Cho's face. She knew perfectly well whom he was talking about.  
"Thank you Harry." Cho quietly replied. "But I don't think we will practice today." She turned to leave with the rest of her team. " See you on the court." She said with one last lingering look at Harry.  
Harry felt himself speechless and unable to move even after Cho had left with the Ravenclaw team. What did that look Cho give him mean? Did it contain love? Did it contain regret? He could not tell. Harry didn't know how he was going to survive the upcoming match. It would be one of the toughest matches he ever played.  
  
A/N: Well everyone this is just a little bit more into the plot. You better read on if you want to find out! The quidditch match of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw is coming up so read on about what happens to Harry and Cho there! Also Louisa takes Hermione to face Lord Voldemort so read on to see what happens to them!  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Lady Riddle: Thank you for being so interested in the story. I have my own ideas about what's going to end the story so read on to find out!  
  
FSL: Yes I can tell you like it so I am writing like crazy. Please keep on reviewing and reviewing!  
  
Luminara Windu: Thank you for being so positive with your comments! Hope you like this chapter! More will be coming up!  
  
Thank you everyone and please keep on reviewing! 


	7. The Face Off

Chapter 7-The Face Off  
  
A/N: Well here it is! The big face off between Harry and Cho on the quidditch pitch! Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters! But I do own my own creations!  
  
This was the day, the first big match of the quidditch season. Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw. The two houses were extremely excited about the upcoming match. Gryffindor had been beating Ravenclaw the previous few years ever since Harry had been on the Gryffindor team. Harry woke up very early and headed down to the quidditch pitch to take one last look. He was surprised that someone else had beaten him there. It was a girl, scanning the conditions for the upcoming match. Thinking it was Tessa; he smiled and cried out "Hey!" The girl turned around. It was Cho.  
Cho was surprised to see Harry. She felt her face turn red. She felt awkward being near him ever since that day the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor team had clashed over quidditch practice. She felt ashamed that she let Roger lash out at Harry like that. She walked towards Harry head lowered.  
"Hi." Cho said quietly. "I just came to look at the conditions for the match today." She quietly walks past him not expecting him to reply.  
Harry felt his heart jump when he realized the girl was Cho. He felt tongue-tied and he didn't know what to say to her. Even after Cho had left, Harry stood still at that spot unable to move. It was going to be a tough match, Harry sighed. A very tough match.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!" Louisa rushed into Hermione's room. " I want to take you to meet an uncle of mines. He's asked me to meet him in the Forbidden Forest today and he said to bring my best friend along." Louisa grabbed onto Hermione's arm and pulled her into the common room. "Come with me! Please!"  
Hermione was about to agree to go. Suddenly a thought came into her mind. "Louisa, isn't today the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw quidditch match? Aren't you going to watch?"  
Louisa felt herself blush. She had promised Uncle Lucius to bring Hermione into the Forbidden Forest during the quidditch match. She could not break her promise. "Hermione," Louisa quickly replied, "It's very hard for him to come by here. Besides, Harry's team is bound to win this. So can you please come with me?" Louisa pleaded with Hermione.  
Hermione felt herself give away. It was just once. Besides Louisa was right. Harry would win the match. So why not? Maybe it would be ok just to go with Louisa and meet her uncle. It was just once.  
  
"Hello and welcome to the first Quidditch Match of the season!" Lee blared into the speakers. "This is the long awaited match of the champions Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw! Today's day is warm and perfect for an exciting match! So sit back in your seats everyone! Look here comes the players!" Lee's speech was followed by lots of cheers.  
The Gryffindors came out in their normal scarlet uniforms. Harry was in the front. He heard the cheers and felt confidence regaining back inside him. Just then, he caught Cho's glance and felt his heart flutter.  
Madam Hooch fluttered up into mid air. "Captains shake hands." She called. Cho and Harry hovered towards each other. They tentatively shook hands. Cho's hand felt smooth and warm. Harry didn't want to let go.  
"Um... Harry?" Cho was blushing. "Can we start the match?"  
Harry looked to see that he was still holding on tightly to Cho's hand. He blushed. "Yea sure." He quickly flew back to his position and prepared to begin.  
With a blowing on the whistle, the match has started. The Gryffindor chasers were extremely good and soon Gryffindor had taken an early lead. However, a lot of the spectators were laughing. They were spending their time looking at the two seekers of the team, Harry and Cho.  
This was a disastrous match for both of them. Harry and Cho kept on crashing into each other on the court. They seemed to be wishing to go the opposite way but they kept on staying together.  
"Oh sorry." Said Cho blushing when she swerved to stop crashing into Harry again. Harry made no comment. He just wanted to get the snitch and get it over with. However while this noisy quidditch pitch was full of an intense match, nobody noticed a pair of eyes watching from the Forbidden Forest, and nobody notice this pair of eyes point a wand at Cho.  
  
"Louisa?" Hermione asked her voice cracking with an edge of nervousness. "Where are you taking me? We've being walking in the Forbidden Forest for ages and I haven't seen your uncle yet." She almost tripped over a branch and tumbled into Louisa.  
"Well hello Granger." A voice cold as ice whispered through the air. " I expected Louisa would have brought you here. But I guess you didn't expect me to be her uncle did you?" It was Voldemort.  
Hermione looked at the pair of snake slit eyes. "Louisa what? Why? Why did you betray me?" She started to move backwards. She took out her wand and pointed it at Voldemort.  
"Oh no you don't," said Voldemort with a little laugh. " Expelliarmus! "He screamed and Hermione's wand flew out of her hand and landed in his. " Now Granger, I'm here to make a deal with you. I want you to bring Harry to a little hideout of mine." He smiled at the cowering Hermione.  
"Never!" Hermione cried out. "I'll never betray Harry!" She knew there was no point in moving. " You'll have to kill me first!" She cried defiantly at Voldemort.  
"Now, Ms. Granger, you haven't heard everything yet. I just would like a little chat with Harry. Then, I can guarantee that I will give Harry to you. You can finally win his heart. Isn't that what you have being waiting for?" He smiled at Hermione.  
Hermione found herself hesitating. Voldemort was promising not to hurt Harry and he would give Harry to her. Maybe she should agree. She opened her mouth to answer.  
"No Ms. Granger." Voldemort cut in before her. "Don't answer me yet. I'll tell you when I'd like Mr. Potter so head back now to your school." He smiled again and disapperated.  
Hermione gently started heading out of the Forbidden Forest. She didn't know what to say.  
  
The match had being going on for fifteen minutes. Gryffindor was leading 50-0. Ginny had been performing exceptionally well and was scoring endlessly. Harry and Cho both saw the snitch hovering around the Ravenclaw goal post. They both zoomed towards it. Dean Thomas whacked a bludger at Cho, but it missed. Harry and Cho were side by side; the snitch was just in front!  
Then a streak of purple light zoomed into the court. It hit Cho Chang right on the back. It had came from somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. Harry and Cho were both ten meters in the air. A fall like that would definitely hurt Cho badly.  
Cho fell of her broom and fell rapidly towards the ground. Harry saw what was happening and abandoned the snitch. He just needed to be a little closer to catch Cho. He let go of both of his arms and strained for Cho. The ground was looming closer and closer. In the last second before Cho fell onto the ground, Harry snatched her into his arms and flew straight for the hospital wing. Cho opened her eyes and looked at him. " Harry" She said gently. Then she closed her eyes and fainted.  
  
A/N: Here you are Chapter 7! FSL: :I'm writing like crazy so you better review like crazy! LOL Lady Riddle: I type like crazy! But it's not just the typing its all the ideas that come into my mind when I think of this story! Thank you for reviewing again and hope you enjoy this chapter! MystikalMagic: To find out whom Harry goes with in the end, please read on! I'm not giving anything away!  
  
Thank you to all of you for reviewing and hope you enjoy! Please review more! 


	8. The Clash

Chapter 8-The Clash  
  
A/N: Here's Chapter 8! I've got people visiting so I might slow down my writing speed for a few days! But please review review review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters but I do own my own creations!  
  
"Madam Pomfery!" Harry cried out rushing into the hospital wing with Cho Chang unconscious in his arms. "Madam Pomfery! Help!" Harry's face clearly showed how worried he was for his love.  
"Put her on the bed." Madam Pomfery replied her face clear of worry as well. She carefully examined Cho and her voice tightened. "Harry, get Professor Dumbledore. Now."  
Harry felt his heart tighten with worry. He definitely knew something was seriously wrong with Cho. He turned around and crashed into Professor Dumbledore.  
"Poppy, I'm here. What's wrong with Cho Chang?" Professor Dumbledore then turned towards Harry. "Harry I'm going to have to ask you to go out. I will tell you how she is when we make sure she fine." Harry was reluctant to go. Professor Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, please go out."  
Harry quietly left the room with one last glance at Cho Chang lying on the bed. His glance lingered on her pale face and he quietly closed the hospital wing door.  
  
There was no news about Cho the next day. But Harry had a new problem to face. Roger Davis came to the Gryffindor table and spoke coldly to Harry. "Meet me outside later."  
When Harry later went outside to meet Roger, He saw him standing on the quidditch pitch. The look on Roger's face wasn't good.  
  
"You Potter! Get Here!" Roger yelled at Harry. Harry quietly walked towards him. Roger's face showed no expression, but anyone could tell that he was mad.  
"Potter! You were the one that caused Cho to get hurt! Now no one's telling me what has being happening to her. Do you know how worried I am! It's your fault I hate you! If it weren't for you, I would be the one dating Cho! I would never ever let her get hurt! I would never let her cry her heart out over you!" Unexpected tears fell from Roger's eyes. He quickly rubbed them away and looked at Harry again. "Potter! Get away from Cho you hear me! Get away from her before you hurt her even worse again!" Roger could no longer control his feelings. He ran away from Harry tears falling unchecked down his face.  
  
Far away in Albania, where Voldemort had set up his base, he felt himself suddenly saw a vision. A vision of Roger Davis screaming at Harry Potter over Cho Chang. He smiled; Cho Chang would not awake for a while. Nott, the person that had cast the curse had made sure on that. Besides, that was one of his own specialties. He was going to make sure that Harry had a horrible time at school, and he was going to get his prophecy. No matter what it took, he was going to get it!  
  
A/N: Well that's all I've being able to do today, I've got people staying over and visiting so I've barely got time to come online! I'll definitely do much more when I find time! Hope you guys are satisfied with this so far!  
  
To My Reviewers:  
  
Lady Riddle: Thank you so much for being so positive about my story. I am so happy that you like it! Hope you enjoy this chapter and send in your comments!  
  
FSL: Thanks for reviewing and being so positive like you always do! I love ya!  
  
Mystikal Magic: Thank you for liking my story so much! No! You're not annoying by reviewing so much! I love reading reviews! Please Review more!  
  
Thank you everyone! I'll write as soon as I can! 


	9. Voldemort Acts, Ron Acts

Chapter 9-Voldemort Acts, Ron Acts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Characters.  
  
Voldemort called several people to see him. Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle were people that he was trusting on this mission to seize Harry Potter. The five of them came towards him. They all kneeled down and didn't dare to look at him.  
"Master," Malfoy said in his silky voice, "The plan is going exactly as you ordered it to go. Cho Chang is unconscious from one of your specialty curses. Hermione Granger is under our control ready to listen to our directions; Harry Potter has not being fairing well in school lately. What would you like us to do next master?  
"Fool!" Voldemort cried out at Malfoy. "Do you need me to answer this question? Do you not know what to do yourself? How did I ever pick you fools to be my servants! Useless!" Voldemort flew into a big rage.  
"Master, Please calm down!" Nott was the person to come out next. " Lucius was just asking for clarifications. We would really like to make sure the plan goes the way you like it. We were just not sure whether our unworthy brain would be as clever as yours master! Please do not be angry!"  
Voldemort ignored him. He turned to look at Crabbe and Goyle. "You two worthless idiots," Voldemort finally began. "I want you to go with Lucius and get me Roger Davis. He hates young Potter like mad and that would be a good person to use on our side. Nott, you send an owl to Hermione Granger. It is time to give our plan a little action."  
Long after the five had left, Voldemort still stood there thinking. He had to get the prophecy; He had to find the way to destroy "The Boy Who Lived" Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: There was one main Harry Potter character, which never somehow got the chance to shine in my story. That is Harry's best friend Ron Weasely. Well now in this chapter, it's his turn!  
  
Ron had being sulking around school everyday. Everyday, he would see Hermione chasing after Harry. What had happened to the times when the three of them shared everything? What had happened to the times when he had a place in Hermione's heart? Now, Hermione doesn't even acknowledge that he is there. Now Hermione chases him away and never talks to him. Ron was very heartbroken, and very jealous.  
"Hermione," Ron said one morning at breakfast, "would you like to go outside and have a walk? Harry seems preoccupied so I thought that maybe we should leave him alone.  
All Ron received back was a cold stare and Hermione getting mad. "Ron! How could you think of leaving Harry alone? He needs time with us now! He needs someone to comfort him about Cho Chang and help him get past his grief! What were you thinking!" Hermione flounces off and goes to look for Harry.  
A few weeks after Hermione's meeting with Voldemort, Ron notices a change in her. She seemed much more preoccupied and much more quieter. Her gaze often wandered to Harry and her eyes filled with deep love for him. Ron didn't think she was right but he didn't know how to ask her. Hermione had been giving him the cold shoulder and Ron wasn't about to get himself slapped again.  
But one day, Ron had to speak. A white owl floated to Hermione one morning at breakfast and dropped one package down onto her. The package landed crashing on to the floor. The letter was fine, but the attached parcel opened up. It was a clear flask filled with pink liquid. The flask fell into pieces on the floor and the pink liquid gave of a sickly sweet smell. The liquid ate the floor that it landed on and if it hadn't being for the professors cleaning it up, it would have done some damage.  
"Who's does this belong to?" Professor Snape's loud voice echoed across the floor. No one would admit that it was for him or her. Ron had taken the chance and slipped the note into his pocket. When he read it, his face turned pale.  
"Granger, Give this to Harry." The note was short and was written in green ink. Ron felt himself go cold. Why would Hermione ever do this to Harry? Who wanted to make Hermione do this to Harry? He sneaked a look at Hermione. Her face was pale and she was looking at the remains of the liquid, which Professor Snape had collected in a new flask. Ron walked quietly towards her,  
"Hermione," Ron whispered quietly his voice full of urgency and fear, "meet me outside close to the Hagrid's house now. I need to ask you something immediately!"  
Ron's serious expression made Hermione realize him for the first time. She quietly followed him outside. Not expecting a big confrontation.  
  
All the way in Albania, Voldemort screamed out in anger! Traces of his plan had being found by the Hogwarts teachers again! All because of the stupid owl! Voldemort felt himself bursting with anger. It was time to find away to go against that mud blood lover Dumbledore again!  
  
A/N: Hey you guys, that's all I can do so far. I have people staying over at my house, so I need to take them sightseeing everyday! I'll write more once they go away!  
  
FSL: Oi! If you be negative, than I won't let you read anymore... hahaha  
  
Lady Riddle: I'm sorry, I've got a little too much to do everyday so I can't really find the chance to write much. When I do find time, I'll write you a nice looooong chapter!  
  
MystikalMagic: You'll see what happens to Cho soon! 


	10. Memory Loss

Chapter 10-Memory Loss  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters.  
  
Hermione slowly walked to Ron's side. His face looked very serious. Hermione felt herself shiver. She knew that Ron had discovered something. She knew that he knew the package was for her. "Ron?" Hermione quietly asks. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" Hermione looked at Ron's eyes. They were full of hurt and betrayal. Ron slowly took out the piece of parchment with the guilty words on it. "Why? Why did you betray Harry? Why do you want to give poison to Harry?" Ron's voice was filled with hurt. He never believed that Hermione would do that. Hermione felt her face turn pale when she saw the words on the parchment. She had no idea that Voldemort would ask her to poison Harry. "Ron, I" Hermione began. "No!" Ron's face contorted with hurt. "I don't want to hear anymore lies. I thought you were in love with Harry, but now I know that you are just another spy for Voldemort. I loved you Hermione, and I wanted you to get your happiness. But I'm not sure if it's a good idea for you to come near Harry anymore. I'll keep this letter a secret, but if anything happens to Harry," Ron couldn't continue on any longer, he ran off leaving Hermione alone with tears falling unchecked down her pale face.  
  
Cho Chang finally woke up. After two long weeks of hard work from Professor Dumbledore, she finally woke up. Still, something was wrong. Cho Chang's eyes looked blankly at Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfery, she didn't seem to recognize them. "Cho" Professor Dumbledore asked gently, "Do you fell all right?" His tiered face was still worried. He could tell very clearly that something was wrong. Cho weakly looked at her surroundings again. She seemed confused. "Where am I? Who are you?" She quietly asked Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore felt horrorstruck. What was wrong with Cho? He decided to test her memory. "Cho, Who are you? Tell me what you remember." Cho's face scrunched up with confusion. "I don't know who I am. I don't know what happened." Her eyes filled with tears. "What's going on? Why did this happen?" Professor Dumbledore sighed. "Cho take a rest. Maybe you are just too tired." But his eyes betrayed what he really thought. Madam Pomfery pulled Professor Dumbledore outside. "Professor, what do you think has happened? Why is Cho Chang like that?" Professor Dumbledore sighed heavily again. "I tried my best to remove the spell, which one of the death eaters put on her, but I guess it still had some lasting effect. I'm hoping memory loss was the only problem if Voldemort had found a way to control her, this would not be good." Madam Pomfery was still worried. "Is there any way to cure her memory loss?" Her voice shook. She felt pity for Cho. Professor Dumbledore met Madam Pomfery's gaze. "I'm going to ask Harry to try. Maybe she may still remember him." Harry knew something was wrong when Professor Dumbledore asked him to meet him in his office. Professor Dumbledore's expression was very serious. "Professor?" Harry rushed up to him. "Is it Cho? What happened? How is she?" Harry's face was full of worry. He just knew it that something was wrong. "Professor? Tell me. Please!" Professor Dumbledore felt sorry for the young boy. Their relationship had always being more than headmaster and student. He had wanted to save Cho but somehow this had happened. "Harry," He began. "Cho lost her memory." This message was like a thunderbolt to Harry. He felt his heart break. Why did this have to happen to the girl that he loved why did this have to happen? "Professor? Is there anyway to save her? What can I do?" "Harry, I want you to spend time with Cho and gently remind her of things. I don't know how to remove this curse which Voldemort has put on her and I'm hoping that memory loss is the only affect. She doesn't seem to be possesd, which is a good sign, but she can't remember anything. You have to be strong for her Harry." Professor Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry could not look at him at all. "Yes Professor. I'll try." He quietly replied. Without another look, he rushed throughout the door. Harry wanted to spend some time alone. He had to think over what he could do. He had to be strong for Cho.  
  
The next morning at breakfast, another letter arrived for Hermione. Ron's eyes followed the white owl with the attached package that was dropped onto Hermione's lap. Hermione's face turned pale as well. She looked up and caught Ron's eye. Hermione stood up. She didn't want Ron to find out what was in the package. She quickly picked it up and headed for her bedroom. The bedroom was empty. Hermione's roommates Pavarti and Lavender were all outside. The package lay on Hermione's bed. A letter was attached to it. Hermione opened it. "Come and see me in the forbidden forest again. The attached parcel is something for you to keep in touch with our people."  
Louisa's uncle  
  
Hermione felt herself shiver. Did she have to meet Voldemort again? She didn't want to go but she was worried about Harry's safety. She decided that this was going to be the last time she ever went to see Voldemort. She was never going to do anything for Voldemort again. Never, but could she break it off?  
  
A/N: Well I finally found some time to write. Hope all of you like this chapter!  
  
Also to my reviewers:  
  
FSL: Haha sure I love you (jk jk) But you just broke my heart by being so negative. (jk jk)  
  
MystikalMagic: Keep on reading to find out what happens!  
  
Lady Riddle: Thank you for being so positive! Hope you like it more and more! Everyone please keep on reading and reviewing! Keep the ideas coming in! 


	11. Roger

Chapter 11-Roger  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters.  
  
Roger Davis also heard the news about Cho Chang. He was devastated about her memory loss. However, what angered him the most was that Harry Potter had being allowed to be the one to help recover her memory. In a small place inside his heart, he didn't want Cho to regain her memory at all. Cho's memory loss gave him hope that he might have a chance with her.  
"Hoot Hoot!" A white owl landed onto his shoulder. A scraggly piece of parchment fell onto the floor in front of him. He picked it up, there were some words written on it in green ink.  
"Would you like to know how to win Cho Chang's heart? We can make a deal. Walk straight into the Forbidden Forest and I will meet you there."  
The parchment had no signature. Roger stared at it. The parchment showed him possibilities that he had always dreamt of. It showed him a chance to win back the girl of his dreams. But could he take it? He didn't even know whom it was from. Roger hesitated; maybe it wasn't safe especially after what had happened to Cedric before. But the lure was too great. He felt himself heading towards the forest.  
  
Hermione also took the chance to go into the Forbidden Forest. She just wanted to break the whole thing of with Voldemort. She didn't want to do anything that might hurt Harry again. No, Voldemort would have to kill her if he tried to hurt Harry. She saw another figure moving between the trees before her. She stopped. The figure looked faintly familiar. It was Roger Davis, what was he doing here? Hermione decided to stalk him quietly and see where he would go.  
"I see that both of you have decided to meet me at the same time." Said an amused sounding voice. Roger snapped around looking for who the other person was. "Show yourselves." The voice said again. "There's no need to hide. We are all on the same side." A figure apparated in mid air. The voice was from Voldemort.  
Hermione quietly showed herself. "What's he doing here?" She asked quietly. "I came to tell you that I'm never doing anything for you again." Her voice quavered but she continued. "I will never betray Harry. If you want me to betray him, you will have to kill me first."  
Voldemort gave a small laugh. "Oh no, my dear Ms. Granger. For our job, you don't come in and back out again. It's a lifetime service." He laughed again, "Whether you like it or not."  
Hermione felt herself turn pale. "But, I thought you just wanted me to bring Harry somewhere. Why did you try and poison him?" She asked naively.  
"My dear girl. You are too naïve. You really think I would tell you what my actual plan is?" Voldemort smiled even more widely. "Well how about this. I'm still willing to give Harry Potter to you as long as you help me do what I need you to do. Our deal still remains the same. Ok?" Voldemort was already laughing he never knew that Hermione was so unpretentious.  
"O...Ok..."Hermione didn't know how to refuse Voldemort. She had to agree. Somehow, he always seemed right. "But, you have to promise not to harm Harry. Or you will have to kill me first."  
"Of course, not harming Harry at all. I've promised you before." Voldemort however was thinking to himself. I won't harm that Potter yet. Not until he tells me what I need to know. Then, of course he will be destroyed.  
"Wait a minute." The person who sent me the message, was you?" Roger's voice cut in. He was staring at Voldemort with awe. "But aren't you that You Know Who guy?" Roger's face was filled with confusion. "Why the heck do you want to help me and Cho get together?"  
"Well, I thought we could make a deal. You and Ms. Granger help me get what I want, and I will in return help you get who you love." Voldemort was secretly laughing at Roger as well. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore's students didn't know the danger they were in.  
Roger didn't hesitate a bit at all. "Ok! Tell me what you want! But I want to change our deal a bit. I want you to tell me how to recover Cho's memory." Roger looked expectantly at Voldemort. He was planning to trust the stranger.  
"Haha..." Voldemort laughed again. "Don't you think that you would have a better chance of winning Cho's hear this way without her memory? But I made her memory go away. If you really want it back, I will give it to you after you help me with my big plan." He turned to leave Roger and Hermione. " Prepare to receive more instructions from me. Also Roger, Cho can remember you. I've selected what memory for her to loose." With a last laugh, Voldemort's figure vanished into thin air.  
  
Harry quietly crept into the hospital wing. Cho was lying fast asleep in the bed in the far corner. Harry quietly sat down next to her. He looked at Cho's beautiful face. Her face was peaceful in her sleep but Harry could tell how much she had being through. He saw her stir. Cho's beautiful eyes opened and stared at Harry. Then, She screamed!  
  
A/N: That's my chapter 11. The events are turning more and more intense. It's not going to be that easy for Harry to win back Cho especially with Voldemort playing cupid and determined to separate the loving couple. Please read on and review!  
  
FSL: I LOVE YOU BACK! And yes...I know you're kidding around... So I wrote more...Didn't I?  
  
Luminara Windu: Heyz!!! Welcome back! Thankyou for thinking me talented! Hope you enjoy more!  
  
MystikalMagic: Heheh...It's not the end yet...Can Cho regain her memory? Read to the end to find out!  
  
Lady Riddle: Thankyou for you everlasting support! Read and Review more! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Thanks everyone! Please Please Review! 


	12. Madness?

Chapter 12-Madness?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters.  
  
"Don't come near me!" Cho screamed out at Harry. "You are bad! Don't come near me!" Cho struggled to get out of the hospital bed  
"Cho!" Harry was shocked. "What do you mean? Don't you remember who I am? I'm Harry." He gently approached her side.  
"Harry?" Cho looked suspiciously at him. "I don't know who Harry is. I don't know remember a lot of things." Cho looked to be on the edge of bursting into tears again. "I don't know why I'm here. I don't know what's happened."  
Harry carefully took hold of Cho's hand. "Take it easy Cho. You've had a scary time. But can you tell me what you still remember?" Harry looked intently at Cho. Cho looked back at Harry. She didn't know why, but her feelings told her he was a person to trust. She thought hard on what she could remember.  
"I remember...I remember Roger. I remember flying in the sky on a broom with him." Cho's face was confused. "I don't know why. I just have these memories. But I don't think I can trust him." She looked at Harry again. "Can you tell me what's going on? Can you tell me who I am? I want my memory to come back. Harry can you help me?" Her eyes filled with tears. Harry gently squeezed her hand." Yes Cho. No matter what happens, I will help you." Cho smiled at Harry gratefully. "Tell me who I am." Harry smiled back and started talking.  
  
It was late at night. Cho Chang suddenly felt herself wake up. She heard a voice in her head. "Cho, Harry can't be trusted. You can only trust Roger. Dumbledore only wants to use you." The voice repeated itself over and over in her head getting louder and louder. Cho couldn't get the voice out of her head. She screamed out and fainted.  
Madam Pomfrey was awakened by that scream. She rushed out of her room in her floppy nightgown to look at Cho. Cho was unconscious with sweat streaming down her face. Madam Pomfrey was extremely worried. Cho seemed to be getting better. After Harry's visit, she seemed to be extremely peaceful. How did this happen? What worried Madam Pomfrey more was that Cho had a silver snake shaped scar appearing at where the curse had hit her. She rushed out to call Professor Dumbledore.  
After Madam Pomfrey left, the room was quiet again. But somehow, the unconscious Cho sat up. She walked out of the hospital wing with her wand in hand. The direction she was heading for was the Gryffindor homeroom.  
  
Roger and Hermione at that time were both in the Forbidden Forest. They had both received a notice from Voldemort to be there. They quietly peered at each other. They both didn't know what they were getting in to.  
"I see that you both have come." Voldemort appeared in front of them. " Roger, I want you to keep a watch on Cho. I will need you to bring her out to me soon. She seemed to have developed a trust for Harry." Voldemort's face clearly showed his displeasure. "I think I will command her to stun him tonight." Voldemort's face showed his displeasure. "I've hauled you two out of the way of trouble. You two are still important for my plan."  
"No!" Hermione cried out rushing towards Voldemort. "You promised not to hurt Harry!" Hermione knelt down in front of Voldemort. "Please! Don't hurt Harry! You promised me!" Hermione's eyes filled with tears.  
Voldemort took one look at Hermione and started to laugh quietly. "Get up Ms. Granger." He replied quietly. "Do you think I am the type that keeps my promises? You know that I am well known for black mailing and threatening and oh...all those sorts of things." He lazily went on. "I would have thought that your so called Order of the Phoenix would have told you this. Do you think that I would keep my word just because I promised a little girl?" Voldemort pushed Hermione out of the way. "Now you two just wait here and you shall see what Cho will bring me.  
  
"Poppy, slow down. Tell me what happened to Cho again." Professor Dumbledore's face was extremely serious. He knew something was wrong but he couldn't understand Madam Pomfrey's gibberish talk.  
  
"ChoChangscreamedandthenthisserpantshapedthingappearedonwherethespellhadhith er..." Madam Pomfrey continued.  
"Poppy! SLOW DOWN! Professor Dumbledore yelled out.  
Madam Pomfrey couldn't seem to slow down anymore. She grabbed Professor Dumbledore and pulled him out of the door.  
They hurried towards the hospital wing. When they got there, the bed was empty. Cho was gone.  
  
The still unconscious Cho walked into the Gryffindor common room. The room was completely dark. Her head turned towards Harry's room. She walked in. The room was silent. The faint snores of Neville and Ron could be heard. Harry lay fast asleep on his own bed. Cho walked towards Harry's bed. Harry opened his eyes. Cho raised her wand.  
  
Well that's my chapter 12!  
  
FSL: Thank you for loving my story as always!!  
  
Luminara Windu: Ok Ok! I'll try and not leave you guys hanging like that!!!  
  
MystikalMagic: Here's more suspence! 


	13. Harry Disappears, Cho Remebers

Chapter 13-Harry Disappears, Cho Remembers  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters.  
  
A/N: Whew! I haven't written for a long time. I've being quite busy hope you guys haven't forgotten about my story yet. Please keep R/R!  
  
"Stupefy!" Cho quietly whispered. Harry's eyes immediately closed again. Cho picked up the sleeping Harry and walked out of the room. Neville was awoken by the noise. He saw Cho pick Harry up. He quickly shut his eyes as he watched her walk past his bed.  
The hallway was silent. Cho walked on and on. She headed towards the Forbidden Forest. Behind her, two people followed quietly. It was Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. After these three people walked into the forest, one person appeared behind Hagrid's house. It was Neville  
  
After seeing that Cho was not in her bed. Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room. They were surprised to find someone that met them half way. It was Neville.  
"Professor...I...I...Harry..." Neville stuttered.  
"Neville slow down. Tell me what happened." Professor Dumbledore asked him.  
"Cho came in and stunned him and left!" Neville screamed out.  
"To where?" Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey asked together.  
"I don't know." Neville stuttered. "I just saw them leave and head towards the front door."  
Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore rushed out. Neville hesitated for a while, and then followed them.  
  
Hermione and Roger stared at Voldemort with frightened looks on their face. Voldemort was pacing around. It was almost morning. Why hadn't Cho Chang come to him yet? Suddenly all three of them heard footsteps. It was Cho Chang. She had Harry Potter in her arms.  
"Master, You have who you want." Cho's voice sounded different. Her eyes were still shut.  
Voldemort was delighted. He finally got the person, which he wanted. He saw Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey behind Cho and understood that his plan had being found out. But they were too late.  
"Dumbledore! I'm taking a few of your students along with me. So long" Voldemort called out to Professor Dumbledore who was rushing up with his wand out.  
With a flash of light, Hermione, Roger and Harry disappeared with Voldemort. Cho lay unconscious on the ground.  
Neville rushed up to the unconscious Cho. "Cho! Are you all right?"  
Cho blinked and opened her eyes. "What happened? Where is Harry? Why am I...Here?"  
Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey stared at Cho Chang.  
"You can remember?" They all asked together.  
  
"Let me go out and look for Harry!!!!" Cho was having a fit for the billionth time. "I want to find Harry! Let me go and find him!" Cho struggled at the magical bindings, which attached her to the hospital bed. "LET ME OUT!"  
"Cho calm down. Voldemort possessed you. We need to make sure that you are you. You can't just go rushing for Harry. You'll also get hurt!" Madam Pomfrey rushes over to calm down the struggling Cho.  
"I have to find him!!! Let me out!" Cho Chang screamed at Madam Pomfrey! You don't understand! I got him into danger! I have to find him! LET ME OUT!" Cho's face was red from screaming but no one would listen to her.  
  
Far away in Albania, In Voldemort's hideout. Harry Potter opened his eyes. Hermione and Roger lay unconscious beside him.  
  
A/N: Here...Sorry I kind of like keeping some suspense in this now.  
  
FSL:ï¼©am writing more!!! I've always being writing and writing!  
  
MystikalMagic: Sorry for not writing for sooo looong... Hope you haven't forgotten about me!  
  
Ahlam: Heyz! You're a new reader to my story! Before making your own version, Why not see what my version will bring? (  
  
Luminara Windu: My Voldy has quite a few plans in his head. Which one do you want?  
  
Cittykat0733: Thanks for telling me what you think! Maybe I'll write another story with Roger as the baddy. But this time, you never know, Roger might end up as the hero! 


	14. The Visions

Chapter 14- The Visions  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters.  
  
Harry looked around. Hermione was Roger were both unconscious. The room was very dark with only light peeping out from one window. Harry got up and went to the window. He looked out. All he could see was a plain of green. It was the treetops of a forest. Behind him, Hermione stirred.  
"Harry? Where are we? What happened?" Hermione walked towards the window to join Harry. "We're... We're on a tower???" Hermione echoed what Harry was wondering.  
Harry and Hermione both walked back to look at the unconscious Roger. Roger opened his eyes and looked back.  
"Wa...??? Why am I here? Where are we?" Roger quickly got up.  
"I see that you three are awake." A voice called up to Harry, Hermione and Roger. They all rushed to the window and looked down. It was Voldemort.  
  
"Let us out!" Roger called down to him.  
"I will..." Voldemort replied. "When Potter tells me the prophecy!"  
Roger and Hermione stared at Harry. "What prophecy?" Roger asked? " I thought it smashed!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"Oh yes it did smash! But that mudblood lover told Potter! I want the prophecy! Or you can stay up there forever! Tell me the prophecy and I'll let you go! "If you don't, you'll never come down!" Voldemort called up to Harry.  
"Never!" Harry called down to Voldemort. "I'll never tell you!" He turned away from the window. "Never!"  
"Then stay up there! Stay forever! I'll come again if you change your mind!" Voldemort walks off.  
Hermione and Roger turn to stare at Harry. They were both speechless.  
Avoiding their gaze, Harry went to the wooden bed in the room. He flopped on it and started sleeping.  
  
Cho Chang was trying to sleep. She was worried to death about Harry, but she was magically bound to the hospital bed. She closed her eyes and hoped that they would quickly let her go. She had to find Harry. She had to find him back. It was her fault that he was in the hands of Voldemort. Thoughts flooded in her mind, Cho fell asleep.  
Cho started dreaming. She dreamt that she was on Harry's firebolt flying through a place full of trees. As she flew on, she saw something gray ahead. It was a tower. She flew around the bottom looking for a door. There was none. Cho felt curious. What's in the tower? She flew up and saw a window. A black haired boy was looking out of the window. "Harry!" Cho called out. Harry turned around. "Cho!" He quickly opened the window.  
"Harry where are you? Where are we? I'm so worried! It's all my fault! Harry..." Cho started crying.  
"Sh... Cho, It's ok. You're not to blame. I think... we somehow met in our dreams. Listen you have to tell Professor Dumbledore! Voldemort wants the prophecy from me. He's kept me, Hermione and Roger in this tower and we can't get out. Tell Professor Dumbledore that I won't tell him. You have to get this to him. Remember Voldemort wants the prophecy!" Harry looked intently into Cho's eyes. "Cho, its all up to you."  
"I will Harry I will. I'll also come and save you! Harry wait for me ok!" Cho was still crying.  
"No, Cho don't come and save me. Voldemort is dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt. You have to remember and tell Professor Dumbledore what I told you. Please I don't want you to get hurt. " Harry hurriedly replied.  
"Harry..." Cho wanted to continue.  
"Go. Wake up now and tell Professor Dumbledore what I told you. Remember Voldemort wants the prophecy!" Harry gently reminded her again.  
Cho looked at Harry, she felt someone shaking her, and Harry's shape became fainter and fainter "Harry Harry!" Cho called out to him.  
Professor Dumbledore was shaking a struggling Cho Chang. "Cho wake up wake up." He gently called out.  
"Cho Chang opened her eyes and looked at Professor Dumbledore. "Professor, Voldemort wants the prophecy. "  
Professor Dumbledore's face clouded. "What did you see?" He asked.  
  
Back in the tower, Hermione and Roger were shaking a struggling Harry.  
Harry opened his eyes and looked at them. "Cho!" He called out.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was pacing around his office. Cho's eyes followed his movement. Ron Weasley was also watching Professor Dumbledore. Harry and Hermione had disappeared and he was worried.  
"So you say, that the place Harry is in is a tower?" Professor Dumbledore asked Cho again.  
"Yes, Yes. He told me that it was important to tell you that Voldemort wants the prophecy. He told me not to save him because Voldemort was too dangerous. He said that he'd never tell Voldemort the prophecy." Cho's eyes clouded with tears. "It's... all ...my fault..." She broke down sobbing.  
Ron looked forwards and backwards between Professor Dumbledore and Cho Chang. He wanted some action taken. He wasn't able to sit back and watch them cry.  
"Professor" Ron hurriedly asked, "Do you have any idea where Harry may be?"  
Professor Dumbledore understood Ron's worry. "My sources tell me that Voldemort's strongest hideout would be in Albania. That's the most likely place he would be in." He carefully replied.  
"Then let's go!" Ron quickly stood up. "Nothing's going to be done by waiting!" Ron rushed towards the door. "Harry needs us. We're not going to do much by sitting here and crying!"  
Professor Dumbledore carefully considered Ron's words. " I believe you're right." He said smiling. Let's go !" He walked towards the door to join Ron.  
Cho Chang also stood up. "I'm coming as well!"  
Ron and Professor Dumbledore looked at her determined look. "Ok! "  
  
A/N: Here it is, the story edges closer to the climax! But even when the story ends, the lives of Harry and his friends will always continue! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
FSL: hahah... Thank you for thinking that more people should review for me! I also hope so to!  
  
MystikalMagic: Cho and Harry will meet soon! Read on to see what happens!  
  
Nimbus 2000: Here are the answers to your questions! Cho remembered because of Harry. Cho had being living in a dream. But by giving Harry to Voldemort, she realized that she gave away one of the people whom she loved most. This broke the bond of the spell and caused her to remember. Hm... I don't think Roger will end up as the hero this time. He's not good enough for it yet... ;) Yes... This is an HPCC fic. Hermione's belonging with Ron in this story. No I haven't written any other HPCC fic YET... This is only my first fanfic. When I finish it, I might write another one!  
Hope you like my story! 


	15. An End, A Beginning

**Chapter 15- An End, A Beginning**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters.

Cho, Ron and Professor Dumbledore arrived at Albania Hotel. Professor Dumbledore and Ron went into their room and they left Cho to settle down in her own room. Just as she was opening the window, she had a feeling that Harry was in trouble. She left her room wide open and rushed out of the hotel.

Hermione watched the silent Harry. He had being like that ever since his mysterious dream of Cho. This was their second week in the tower and Harry had not said a word to her and Roger. What is he thinking about? What was the prophecy that Voldemort wanted so badly?

"Well Potter," It was Voldemort's voice. "I've gotten tiered of waiting. I think it's time to teach you a little torture to teach you to behave."

Hermione rushed to the window and looked down into the cruel eyes of Voldemort. "What do you want with him?" She shouted at him.

"Get away girl. That is none of your business." Voldemort took out his wand and pointed towards the window. "Accio Harry Potter!" Hermione turned around to look at Harry. She watched hopelessly as the spell closed in towards him.

Then, Harry moved. He flicked out his wand and yelled "Protego!" He quickly moved towards the window. "Voldemort! Let me out and we'll duel. I'd rather die than tell you the prophecy!"

"Sure, Potter. I give up on trying to find the prophecy from you. You're hopeless. Why don't you come down and I'll take the chance to get rid of you."

Voldemort flicked his wand. Harry found himself facing Voldemort. He was out of the tower. He turned around and looked back up. Hermione and Roger were anxiously peering down at him. Harry turned back to face Voldemort.

"You wanted to duel didn't you? Now why don't I give you a doze of pain first...Crucio!"

The spell caught Harry so fast that he had no time to react. The pain was horrible. Harry twitched on the floor. He couldn't open his eyes. All he could hear was Voldemort laughing Suddenly it all stopped. He opened his eyes and saw Cho pointing her wand at Voldemort's fallen figure. Cho was staring shocked at Voldemort's figure. Suddenly she came to her senses and rushed to Harry's side.

"Harry! I've only stunned him. Quick we need to go!" Cho grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up.

"What about Hermione and Roger?" Harry gestured to the two faces that were peering anxiously out of the tower.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled towards them. "Get Cho and go!" She gestured at him to hurry. "This tower is probably enchanted by Voldemort, his spell will be too much for you to break right now. Go! Or you both will be trapped when his death eaters wake him up!"

With one last look at Hermione, Harry grabs Cho and leave.

"This is not good." Professor Dumbledore's face was serious. Take me to the place you found Harry.

Harry and Cho looked at each other. Ron stood beside Professor Dumbledore his anxiety all hidden in his heart. He cared for Hermione's safety a lot more than he wanted anyone to know. He urgently wanted to know that Hermione was safe.

Harry and Cho led the way to where the tower had being. But the tower disappeared! Harry rushed into the opening.

"Impossible! It was here!" He stared disbelievingly at the spot where the tower had being.

"I'm not surprised." Professor Dumbledore sighed, "Voldemort still wants to know the prophecy. All we can do is go back to Hogwarts and wait."

Cho walked up to Harry. "I'm sorry Harry. It's my entire fault. We should have rescued them."

Harry's heart broke for Cho. "No, No, It's not your fault! Cho I love you! I want you to be safe!" He took her hands. "Cho, our breakup was all my fault. I'm sorry." Harry rushed up and hugged her.

Cho's eyes filled with happy tears. "We'll find Roger and Hermione, we'll find them!" She whispered into Harry's ear.

Ron stood looking at them from far away. 'Hermione where are you?' His thoughts were filled with worry. 'Oh well, at least someone is happy in all this sadness.' He thought looking at Cho and Harry.

THE END

A/N: Well I thought it was time to end the story. But don't be disheartened my faithful readers! I shall write again! Roger and Hermione are not found yet! Look out for my next story!

FSL: Thank you! For always supporting me! Love ya!

MystikalMagic: There you are! HPCC are together!


End file.
